


Kite Man and Killer Moth

by ForTheLoveOfSalazar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSalazar/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSalazar
Summary: This is just something I wanted to try out for fun. Drury Walker(Killer Moth)/ Chuck Brown (Kite Man). Rated T just to be safe.





	Kite Man and Killer Moth

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble finding much content on Kite Man. So when I brought up the notion of Kite Man/ Killer Moth on Discord and someone said I should write it, that’s exactly what I did. I’ll probably do one more chapter on this depending on how this one is received.

It had been some time since Drury had worked his own heist, but times were tough, and since no one was willing to pay for his services, he would have to find another way to make ends meet. So here he was, on the 8th floor of a department store in the Diamond District, pilfering a case full of precious gems. Alarms blared throughout the jewelry department. He’d have to act fast if he didn’t want to put up with the GCPD. Thankfully, it was mid afternoon on a fairly bright and sunny day, which meant there was little chance of Batman showing up to stop him. With the store staff bundled comfortably into cocoons, and the last of the jewels stuffed into his bag, Drury decided it was time for him to get going. He could hear the sound of sirens approaching, and he couldn’t afford to get caught. Not again.  
Drury slung the bag of jewels over his shoulder and took a running start towards a large window. He shattered the glass with nothing but brute force, and the shards went tumbling down to the street below. He felt the gut wrenching pull of gravity drag him downwards for a heart stopping moment. After a bit of maneuvering, his mechanical wings powered on and he was soaring up through the sky.  
Little did he know, there was another heist happening in an adjacent building, and that criminal had chosen that exact moment to make his departure.  
Drury heard the crash of glass, and before he knew it, he was tangled up in a bright green hang glider and plummeting towards the busy street below. The glider had tangled itself on the messenger bag strapped across his shoulder. He was headed towards the pavement far too fast, and if he didn't make a choice then and there he'd end up squashed like a bug on a windshield. With an enraged groan he unfastened the messenger bag and let it drop down toward the street, along with the hang glider.  
As his wings pulled him back up he heard the cry of a man falling through the air. With little time to waste, Drury unholstered his cocoon gun and aimed it at the idiot who had caused him so much trouble. He took the shot, grabbed hold of the line, and pulled up with all his strength. The man in the cocoon thrashed around as Drury hoisted him into his arms. The turbulence caused his wings to malfunction, and suddenly they were sent crashing through the window of another building.  
Luckily, the building they had crashed into was residential. The apartment they had landed in looked like someone lived there, but they were not currently home. Drury rolled painfully onto his back and groaned. The man in the cocoon continued thrashing around and demanding to be let out.  
Drury slowly stood and pulled a knife from the holster at his hip. “Quit moving around so much,” he growled as he nudged the side of the cocoon with his foot.  
The man finally held still as Drury pinched the top of the cocoon and slowly dragged the knife downwards to reveal a bright green helmet with a gold diamond on the forehead, and a pair of hot pink goggles. He stopped just past the man's face and pointed the knife at him threateningly.  
“Don't move. Don't try anything funny,” Drury commanded. He looked into the man's eyes for a moment, trying to determine if he would attack. He didn't look threatening, but Drury had to ask, “Can I trust you?”  
The man's eyes lit up at the question. He nodded as a warm grin revealed his perfect, pearly white teeth.  
It caught Drury off guard. He blinked slowly behind his mask before returning to the task at hand and cutting the man out of the cocoon. “What's your name?” He asked as he offered the man a hand off of the ground.  
“Kite Man!”  
“Kite Man?”  
“Hell yeah!”  
Drury was glad his mask hid his entire face. He didn't want to come off as rude when he rolled his eyes at the man's over enthusiastic response. “Alright, Kite Man, you're on your own now. I would suggest getting out of here as soon as you can, the GCPD is already close by.”  
Kite Man just stood and stared as Drury removed his mask. The mechanism that held it in place gave a soft hiss.  
“What are you waiting for, get out of here,” Drury said, as he glared at the man who was practically gawking at him.  
“Dude,” he began excitedly, “you're Killer Moth!”  
“Yeah, yeah. Get your laughs in while you can,” he grumbled as he began to remove is wings. He was used to being ridiculed by other rogues, even the up-and-comers. This was nothing new. Whether it was his costume, his shtick, or his incompetence as a rogue, they always found something to make fun of.  
Kite Man's brow scrunched and he frowned slightly. “What? No, that's not… Look, let me, uh, let me buy you a drink or something. I know a place nearby.”  
Drury frowned in response, feeling like this was some kind of trick. Before he could decline Kite Man pulled a backpack from his back and held it open in front of him.  
“Look,” he said, “I've got a lot of loot from the heist I just did. I know you lost yours because of me. I'm willing to share, just let me buy you a beer. It's the least you can let me do. Let me repay you for saving my life.”  
Drury peaked into the backpack and liked what he saw - lots of jewels, and even a few bundles of cash. It wasn't nearly as much as what he had lifted, but it would certainly help him with keeping the lights on at his place. He looked back at Kite Man and found sincerity in his eyes.  
“Fine,” Drury sighed, “but hurry up and change so we can get out of here. We're not exactly in the most inconspicuous of outfits right now.”  
Kite Man nodded with a brilliant grin on his face. They ransacked the closets in the apartment, and both men were happy to find that whomever resided there wore clothes in their sizes. They were also happy to find a few expensive wristwatches. They pilfered what they could, and found duffel bags to carry their gear in. They rushed out of the building and took to the streets, following Kite Man's lead.


End file.
